legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi
The Shinobi is the Paradox's ninja-like warrior that devotes itself to the old arts of the assassin. It uses a modified version of the ninja's trademark weapon to launch a barrage of powerful strikes upon their enemies. However, these concentrated strikes make the Shinobi vulnerable to swarms of enemies, meaning they must rely on their widespread abilities to take on Stromling packs. It is the first Paradox kit to have melee weapons instead of long-ranged ones, like the Sorcerer and Space Marauder. The Shinobi was the last Paradox Kit to be released. Rank 1 Shinobi Katana 1 * 1+2+2 damage; Charge-up: Restores 2 Imagination for nearby characters. Shinobi Hood 1 * "Shinobi Lightning 1": 5 damage; Strikes enemies with lightning, doing 5 damage. Shinobi Gi 1 * Shinobi Leggings 1 * 4-Piece Bonus *Restores 1 Imagination every time you smash an enemy. Total Stat Increase * Rank 2 With the rank 2 Shinobi comes the Shinobi Shoulderpads. Shinobi Katana 2 * 2+2+3; Charge-up: Restores up to 5 Imagination for nearby characters - charge longer for more Imagination. *"Shinobi Rush": 6 damage; Makes you rush forward, doing 6 damage to enemies that you strike. Shinobi Hood 2 * "Shinobi Lightning 2": 7 damage; Strikes enemies with lightning, doing 7 damage. Shinobi Shoulderpads 2 * Shinobi Gi 2 * Shinobi Leggings 2 * 4-Piece Bonus *Restores 2 Imagination every time you smash an enemy. 5-Piece Bonus *Restores 1 Imagination to nearby characters when you smash an enemy. 6-Piece Bonus * Total Stat Increase * Rank 3 Shinobi Katana 3 * 3+3+3; Charge-up: Restores up to 11 Imagination for nearby characters - charge longer for more Imagination. *Shinobi Rush 2: 8 damage; Makes you rush forward, doing 8 damage to enemies that you strike. Shinobi Hood 3 * "Shinobi Lightning 3": Strikes enemies with lightning, doing 9 damage. Shinobi Shoulderpads 3 * "Shinobi Barrage": 12 damage; Throws shuriken that do 12 damage to enemies. Shinobi Gi 3 * Shinobi Leggings 3 * 4-Piece Bonus *Restores 3 Imagination every time you smash an enemy. 5-Piece Bonus *Restores 3 Imagination to nearby characters when you smash an enemy. 6-Piece Bonus * Total Stat Increase * Valiants Valiant Cape *12 damage; throws shuriken that do 12 damage to enemies. Valiant Weapon Trivia *A traditional Shinobi is a covert agent or mercenary of feudal Japan specializing in unorthodox arts of war, otherwise known as a ninja. *The Shinobi, along with the other third specialty kits, was released in the August 9, 2011 update, named the "Power of the Nexus Force" update. *Sutoro Hatto in Nexus Tower can be seen wearing Shinobi gear. *The Shinobi seems to have a rather slow attack speed, which allows some attacks to get through. *The Shinobi rush is similar to a shield slam attack. *The Shinobi's shuriken are called the Shuriken of Kintamo. *It is the only Paradox kit to have two-handed non-Valiant weapons (Rank 2 and 3 only). *On January 2nd, 2012, a mythran handed out the rank 3 shinobi kit along with other kits from all four factions (one each.) *The Left-handed Shinobi weapon Proxy was given out in a give away on Jan 25. It gives no stats, but it lets the player use the Shinobi Rush attack, and any faction could use it. *The Shinobi's weapons are known in real life as Hook Swords, an exotic Chinese weapon traditionally used as a pair, as shown in the in-game Shinobi's weapon. Gallery Shinobi progression.jpg|Concept art of the three Shinobi ranks Shinobi Valiant.PNG|Shinobi "Blades of Chaos" valiant weapon concept art Shinobi.png|The Shinobi as seen in LEGO Club Magazine Paradox Shinobi View 01.png|Shinobi Faction Kit released in a news article Shinobi Bonuses.jpg|Shinobi Bonuses Shinobi_Rank_1_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the Rank 1 Shinobi Shinobi_Rank_2_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the Rank 2 Shinobi Shinobi_Rank_3_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the Rank 3 Shinobi Classic Shinobi.png|Rank 3 Shinobi in-game The Nightlasher 1.png|The Nightlasher in-game Torsos_Fackit_Shinobi1_I5.png|Shinobi Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Shinobi1_Legs_I1.png|Shinobi Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Shinobi2_I5.png|Shinobi Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Shinobi2_Legs_I1.png|Shinobi Rank 2 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Shinobi3_I5.png|Shinobi Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Shinobi3_Legs_I1.png|Shinobi Rank 3 Legs Texture Category:Specialties Category:Paradox Category:Third Faction Kits